flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Punisher
Origin Before becoming Marvel Comics' iconic vigilante crime fighter, Frank Castle was a United States Marine who fought in Vietnam. When he returned home he and his family were visiting Central Park for a picnic, where they witness a mob execution. As a result his wife and children were murdered, but he survived. From that moment forward Castle became the Punisher, a vigilante dedicated to stopping crime at any cost and by any means necessary. Appearances The Punisher has appeared in many forms of media since the character was created. Movies and video games have been made bearing the signature Punisher skull and the character has made appearances in other Marvel entertainment properties, such as the 2000 release of the Spider-Man video game. There was a multiplayer based online shooter called 'The Punisher: No Mercy' that was released on the Playstation Network and was developted by Zen Studios, using the Unreal 3 Engine. Quotes -You work for the Devil, be ready to die for him. -Why does man sin? Because he wants to. -I have a bad reputation as a senseless killer. Let me point out that I am a very sensible killer. -They laugh at the law. But they don't laugh at me. -Do not fall in New York City. No one is going to catch you when you do. -Sic vis paccum, para bellum. "If you want peace, prepare for war". -There are times I'd like to get my hands on God. -9 Millimeters away. I'm never further than that. -He who does not punish evil commands it to be done. -Sometimes the law is helpless to act, even when it identifies the guilty. It follows, therefore, that sometimes it is necessary to act ouside the law, to shame its inadequacy, to pursue a natural justice. I'm not talking about vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive. It's a tawdry, emotional response no better than the act that provokes it. I'm talking about... punishment. -Try hiding in plain sight. It works. -sniper rifle, simple. it's not a weapon it's a surgical tool... for long distance brain surgery. -Four dead, and my pulse is still under 80. Not bad for a warm up. -Once upon a time there where a bunch of evil ****s. -If I die tonight a world of F###'s goes unpunished. -One nice thing about prison, though... there are lots of criminals there. Lots of them. -I have a forty five. He has a machine gun. My night goes downhill from there. -See a few familiar faces. Break a few familiar necks. -He'll be fine as soon as his head grows back. -There's a dream I have from time to time. And in the dream I don't stop. I kill the soldiers and the hitmen, the extortioners and racketeers, the dark old f**ks who sent them out to fight--I hold the trigger until they're all gone--and I don't stop. The innocents are watching, just like always. The slack-jawed thousands, gazing at the beast. My family lie red and shredded in the grass. I face the crowd and bring the weapon to my shoulder. 'If my world ends,' I told them, 'so does yours. The recoil starts and I wake up. It's just a dream, I always tell myself. -"There's a limit to revenge, you know." -Gianni Franco "I guess I just haven't reached mine yet." -The Punisher -Come on God, answer me. for years I'm asking why, why are the innocent dead and the guilty alive? Where is justice? Where is punishment? Or have you already answered, have you already said to the world here is justice, here is punishment, here, in me. -The scum in this city need a wake-up call. -Now and again, some **** pops up and tries to fill the vacuum. And I remind them why it pays to be afraid. -"Yakuza are going to free all the inmates and escape in the confusion." - Castle "What are you gonna do?" - Soap "I'm going to kill all the inmates, and escape in the confusion." - Castle -I'm a man trapped inside of a killing machine.... He's a killing machine trapped inside a man. Category:Marvel Category:Comic book character Category:Vigilante Category:Anti-hero Category:Male Character Category:Character